


Destiny Child

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is much more important then anyone could predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Child

Sweet little boy with dead eyes.  
Eyes too old for a child.  
Child of destiny lost in unforgiving world.  
World which is shaping right on his eyes.  
Eyes in slytherin green and silver scar.  
Scar - an ugly reminder of the past.  
Past which is so unimportant.  
Unimportant as the world in his eyes.


End file.
